Between Sin and Pleasure
by El Greenleaf
Summary: Yang ku pedulikan hanyalah senyumannya padaku saat ini. Di sini, di hadapan semua orang yang menentang kami. /Shounen-ai, Sasuke's POV, RnR pls


**BETWEEN SIN AND PLEASURE**

Disclaimer: Iyeh aku tahu Naruto bukan punya aku T-T Naruto punya Pakdhe Masashi Kishimoto

Idenya udah ada sejak lama sejak aku dengerin lagu Magnet dari Vocaloid, Miku Luka version. Cukup nekad juga bikinnya mengingat aku udah ga ngikutin Naruto (baik manga maupun anime) setelah Sasuke minggat dari Konoha. Jadi bagi fans Naruto, maaf kalo karakter Naruto & Sasuke agak OOC. Everyone have their own Naruto and Sasuke, right?

Dan untuk translate kutipan lagu Vocaloid, maaf kalau salah. Nihon-go aku cuma sebatas Ohayo dan Arigatou *ditabok*

* * *

><p><em>Yoake ga kuru to fuan de<br>naite shimau watashi ni  
>"daijoubu" to sasayaita<br>anata mo naite ita no_

Saat fajar aku merasa cemas dan mulai menangis  
>Kau berkata, semua akan baik-baik saja<br>Lalu mengapa kau juga menangis?

**Magnet by Luka Megurine & Miku Hatsune**

* * *

><p>Tak pernah ku mimpikan akan tiba hari saat aku terbebas dari segala belenggu itu. Aku, Sasuke Uchiha, terbiasa untuk diam dan menjadi boneka ayahku, Fugaku. Mengikuti seluruh perintahnya, tanpa bertanya, tanpa keraguan, tanpa keinginan untuk melawan. Aku sadar aku makhluk menyedihkan, tapi aku tak menemukan alasan untuk bersikap lain. Maksudku, apa gunanya susah payah bertengkar dengan mereka sementara aku bisa menurut dan mendapatkan semua yang ku inginkan kecuali kebebasan? Aku sudah sampai pada titik tak peduli pada diriku sendiri dan orang lain.<p>

Sebagai contoh, aku selalu diam dan menenggelamkan diri pada bacaan. Memangnya aku harus bagaimana? Aku tak butuh membuat keonaran untuk mendapatkan perhatian lebih dari teman dan guruku. Aku hanya butuh, seperti kata ayahku, untuk menjadi yang terhebat di sekolahku, maka masa depanku terjamin. Orang tuaku bangga, guru-guru memuji, para gadis memuja, para lelaki mengutuk iri. Semua berjalan begitu sempurna, dari sudut pandang ayahku tentunya, sampai saat ia datang dan merusak semuanya. Menghancurkan belenggu ayah dari diriku, mengacaukan tidurku, atau mungkin seluruh hidupku.

Naruto Uzumaki, guru baru di sekolahku. Menurutku, dan banyak yang akan setuju denganku, dia tak pantas sebagai guru. Bukan hanya karena umurnya yang hanya terpaut 3 tahun dari murid-muridnya, tapi tingkahnya yang urakan dan menyebalkan itu benar-benar tidak mencerminkan profesinya. Semula ku pikir ia hebat karena bisa menjadi seorang pengajar SMU dengan usia semuda itu, tapi ku tarik seluruh pujian yang sempat mampir ke otakku setelah melihat gayanya. Ia berdalih, jika para siswa menyukainya maka mereka akan lebih mudah menangkap pelajaran fisika yang ia ajarkan. Baiklah, ku akui banyak siswa yang jadi dekat dengannya karena sikapnya yang santai seolah-olah ia teman dan bukannya pengajar. Tapi tetap saja, itu tak pantas, ayah juga bilang itu tak pantas. Harus tetap ada batas antara siswa dan guru.

Ia datang begitu saja di pertengahan semester, masuk ke kelasku dengan baju... ugh.. mengingatnya masih membuatku berfikir dia sangat amat aneh. Dengan kemeja putih dan jaket orange! Oh c'mon.. Tidakkah ia cukup menyilaukan dengan mata biru dan rambut pirangnya? Kenapa harus jaket orange? Kenapa tidak jas hitam membosankan seperti guru-guru lain?

Tersenyum pada seluruh kelas, yang menurutku agak terlalu ceria, dia sama sekali tak tampak gugup. Sebaliknya, ia membuatku kesal saat aku dimintanya mengerjakan soal sulit di papan tulis dan cuma berkomentar, "Sasu-chan, kalau kau cemberut terus seperti itu, kau bisa cepat tua loh. Lihat, sekarang saja kau tampak lebih tua dariku"

_What the hell? Sasu-chan?_Demi ayahku yang diktator dan menyebalkan itu, aku tak sudi di panggil sok akrab dengan orang aneh seperti dia. Maka detik itu juga aku membencinya dan seluruh isi kelas yang tertawa bersamanya. Aku masih membencinya, bahkan saat kami saling berpunggungan disini terpisahkan tembok setebal 10 centimeter.

"Kau di sana, Sasuke?" Kini ia mulai bicara lagi dan aku makin membencinya.

"Tidak. Aku di kamarku bersama buku-buku koleksiku." jawabku sarkastik. Kesal karena ia menanyakan hal tidak penting seperti itu.

"Kan aku cuma mau memastikan. Kau tak bersuara, ku pikir mereka sudah membawamu pergi..."

"Hn" Aku tak tahu harus berkata apa. Aku hanya lelah dan kedinginan. Kemejaku yang basah terlalu tipis dan lantai batu ini terlalu dingin. Tambahan, ruang bawah tanah ini terlalu gelap dan penjaraku terlalu luas.

"Maaf."

"Jangan mulai lagi." Aku lelah berdebat.

"Maaf karena aku tidak ada di sampingmu untuk membuatmu lebih hangat. Kau kedinginan?"

"Hn" Lagi. Aku makin membencinya karena dia selalu tahu apa yang ku pikirkan dan ku rasakan.

"Sasu-chan?"

"Berhenti memanggilku seperti itu, Idiot," kata yang sama yang entah sudah berapa kali ku katakan padanya dan hanya di jawab tawa kecil.

"Orang-orang memanggilku Pak Guru, Sasu-chan. Naruto-sensei, bukan Idiot." Bahkan dengan keadaan seperti ini pun ia tertawa kecil. Aku benci dia.

"Guru Idiot, kalau begitu." Idiot bukan kata yang tepat jika itu menyangkut profesinya sebagai guru. Aku tidak menemukan kata yang lebih sopan, jadi maaf saja kalau menurutku dia lebih pantas di sebut guru sesat. Menyesatkanku, yang semula adalah muridnya yang baik dan patuh serta berprestasi. Sangat berprestasi di bidang akademik maupun non akademik, kalau boleh aku menambahkan. Yang datang untuk membantunya (karena terpaksa) dan yang terjadi adalah ia menjeratku dalam pesonanya hingga membuatku takut pada diriku sendiri. Memberiku alasan untuk melawan ayahku dan mulai menjadi manusia dan bukan boneka. Manusia hina, kata ayahku.

Hening sesaat, mungkin ia lelah. Kami lelah. Entah sudah berapa lama mereka mengurung kami di sini. Beberapakali mengintrogasi dan menyiksa sampai mereka mendapat jawaban yang ingin mereka dengar. Pastilah saat ini mereka melakukan sidang untuk memutuskan hukuman apa yang pantas untuk kami. Memutuskan tanpa memberi kami kesempatan untuk menjelaskan atau melakukan pembelaan diri. Tak akan ada beda. Bukti nyata sudah ditangan mereka dan aku tak yakin aku ingin membeladiri, karena bagiku itu bukan kesalahan. Kalaupun itu sebuah kesalahan, itu salah Naruto, bukan salahku.

"Kau marah padaku?"

"Hn"

"Ku artikan ya." Ia diam. Mungkin berfikir. "Kau menyesal, Sasu-chan?"

"Kau perlu bertanya?"

"Tidak. Seharusnya tidak." Suaranya terdengar begitu lemah di telingaku. Salah, bukan ia, aku yang lemah. Aku lelah dan basah dan kedinginan dan mengantuk. "Aku butuh kepastian, Sasuke. Kepastian bahwa kau tak menyesal mengenal dan mencintaiku."

"Aku tidak mencintaimu." Ku rebahkan tubuhku ke lantai batu yang dingin. Sedikit, hanya sedikit, berharap mereka menempatkan kami dalam satu sel. Setidaknya pelukkan Naruto hangat (bukan berarti aku suka dipeluk olehnya).

"Jangan tidur, Sasuke!" Aku tak tahu apakah ia berteriak, tapi sepertinya iya. Sambil mengetuk-ngetuk tembok sepertinya. Aku tak yakin. Aku sangat mengantuk. "Kau demam dan kedinginan! Kau bisa mati! Tetaplah terjaga dan bicara padaku!"

Aku tak mengerti kenapa itu penting. Bukankah besok kami mati? Mereka tidak akan memaafkan apa yang sudah kami perbuat. Salah satu dari mereka bilang, kami harus mati untuk menebus dosa kami. Jadi apa penting aku tidur atau tidak saat ini?

"Sasuke! Kau masih di situ?" Aku sedikit geli mendengar nada panik di suaranya.

"Hn"

"Katakan sesuatu, Sasu-chan! Jangan cuma bergumam!"

Kali ini aku menurut, "Sudah ku bilang jangan memanggilku begitu, Idiot!" Tidak ada tawa kecil yang biasanya ia berikan. Sepertinya ada yang salah dengan paru-paruku. "Teruslah bicara. Aku mendengarkan." Dadaku sakit pada tiap tarikan nafas dan hembusannya.

"Baiklah. Tapi jangan tidur, oke?"

"Hn"

Maka ia terus bicara, sesekali berteriak panik memintaku menjawab. Aku tak yakin apa saja yang ia katakan, sepertinya mengenai sekolah dan Konoha dan beberapa kali menyebut nama ayah. Dadaku masih sakit tapi tak ku katakan padanya. Aku bukan gadis lemah yang perlu dicemaskan olehnya. Aku belum lupa saat ia menciumku dengan obat di dalamnya kala aku datang ke tempatnya dalam keadaan demam. Memelukku semalaman tanpa sehelai benangpun memisahkan kami. Mengingatnya membuat kekesalanku kembali karna kini aku ingat bahwa tanpa sadar meneriakkan namanya ketika kami berhubungan malam itu. Kebencianku padanya bertambah mengingat ia memandang dari atas tubuhku penuh kemenangan dan memaksa memandikanku meski aku bilang tidak ratusan kali. Dan aku pun masih marah pada diriku sendiri yang lepas kendali hingga aku bertengkar dengan ayah dan lari ke tempatnya. Seperti anak kecil yang bodoh.

"Naruto," panggilku pelan. Dia terdiam di tengah-tengah ceritanya tentang kenangan saat pertama kali ia datang ke Konoha. "Jika aku tak datang malam itu, apa kita tidak akan terpisah tembok seperti ini?" Jika sedetik lalu aku benci padanya, kini aku benci diriku sendiri. Bahkan di telingaku, pertanyaan itu terdengar sangat cengeng. Ayolah Sasuke, kau ini bukan gadis kecil yang tengah di pisahkan dari pacar cinta pertamamu!

"Aku tak tahu. Cepat atau lambat mereka toh akan menemukan kita. Ayahmu sudah curiga, itu sebabnya ia marah dan kalian jadi bertengkar malam itu." Ya, aku ingat ayah mulai curiga padaku yang terlalu rajin keluar rumah. Keluar rumah dan pergi ke kediaman si guru baru yang ada di belakang sekolah lebih tepatnya. "Dingin ya? Seandainya aku bisa memelukmu..."

Aku benci dia tapi aku lebih benci lagi pada suara putus asa yang baru saja ia perdengarkan padaku. "Bicaralah lagi. Aku mendengarkan."

"Maafkan aku, Sasu-chan. Aku menyesal…" Aku benci dia. Sangat amat benci mendengar kalimat barusan.

"Kau menyesal atas semua yang terjadi?" Ku paksakan diri bangkit dari pembaringan dingin. Kepalaku berdenyut sakit tapi hatiku lebih sakit. "Kau pikir mereka benar? Dan kita salah? Kau yang salah!" Ku berikan nada marah dalam suaraku.

"Sasu-chan…"

"Sudah ku bilang jangan panggil aku begitu!" Aku tak bisa menahan teriakkanku. Aku tak peduli mereka dengar dan datang untuk menyiksa kami lagi. "Mari kita perjelas semua ini, Naruto." Kutarik nafas dalam-dalam, sakit di dadaku serasa membara. "Naruto-sensei kalau kau ingin aku memanggilmu begitu. Sensei datang ke desa kecil ini. Menjadi guruku dan aku muridmu yang patuh serta berprestasi, walau kau tahu itu karena tuntutan ayahku. Kau memberiku perhatian lebih dan memaksaku selalu ada di sekitarmu dengan berbagai cara, memanfaatkan statusmu sebagai guruku. Kau mengatakan ini itu mengenai aku dan cara pandangku tentang ayah dan keluargaku. Kau memberi nyawa pada boneka mainan Fugaku hingga boneka ini terjerat pada pesonamu. Membencimu dengan seluruh detak jantungnya dan merasa terikat padamu. Ia berlari menemuimu kala ia tak tahu harus kemana dan terperangkap dalam ruang bawah tanah mengerikan ini bersamamu. Dan sekarang padanya kau bilang kau menyesal? Dimana otakmu, Naruto!" Aku mencengkeram kemejaku menahan sakit di dadaku. Terbatuk dan kehabisan nafas.

"Sasuke! Kau tidak apa-apa?" ia panik mendengar batukku.

Ku gelengkan kepala kuat-kuat untuk mengusir kantuk yang masih membuat otakku berkabut. "Kau peduli? Kau…." Aku tak tahu bagaimana mengatakan padanya betapa bencinya aku padanya.

"Maaf, Sasu-chan.. Aku hanya…" Terdiam.

"Kau memberi nyawa dan harapan pada sebuah boneka lalu kau mencampakkannya bahkan ketika ia tengah berjuang menghadapi semua orang bersamamu. Kenapa kau tidak mengatakan sejak dulu? Bahwa kau menyesal? Katakan sejak awal agar aku tak perlu terperangkap di tempat menyedihkan ini bersamamu!"

"Sasuke, aku hanya berharap situasi tidak seburuk ini untukmu. Kau sedang sakit dan mereka memperlakukanmu dengan tidak baik. Ku harap aku bisa melakukan sesuatu untuk memperbaiki semuanya. Tapi aku tak pernah menyesal mengenalmu, mencintaimu. Aku tak menyesal telah menciummu dan menyentuh tubuhmu. Aku tak akan pernah menyesal pernah memilikimu dalam pelukanku. Aku hanya berharap aku bisa memelukmu seperti biasanya sekarang, saat kau sangat membutuhkannya…"

"Salah. Aku tak butuh." Aku mendekat ke dinding yang memisahkan kami. Menempelkan dahiku berharap dingin tembok itu menjernihkan otakku yang berkabut meski hanya sedikit. "Aku membencimu, Idiot."

"Aku juga mencintaimu, Sasu-chan." Dia mengatakan hal yang paling tak ingin ku dengar saat ini. Kalimat itu membuatku merasa tercekik menahan segala emosi yang diakibatkannya. Ku tutup mataku dan sekeras hati agar tak setitikpun air menetes dari sana. Aku bukan orang lemah dan aku tentu saja tak akan menangis hanya karena kalimat bodoh itu.

"Idiot.. Guru idiot.." bisikku entah ia mampu mendengarnya atau tidak. Ia hanya mengetuk tembok sebagai pertanda. "Bicaralah lagi. Aku mendengarkan." Kemudian ku dengar langkah kaki beberapa orang mendekat ke sel kami. Mungkin vonis sudah di jatuhkan. "Naruto?" tak mampu ku sembunyikan kekhawatiran dalam suaraku.

"Kau tahu perasaanku padamu. Apapun yang terjadi tak akan merubah itu, Sasu-chan."

Aku tak sempat menjawabnya. Mereka sudah ada di sana, di depan sel kami. Ku dengar suara kunci di buka di ruang sebelah. "Vonis kalian sudah di jatuhkan. Ikut." Aku berdiri patuh. Tak melawan saat sebuah rantai di kaitkan di pergelangan tanganku. Ku lihat Naruto tersenyum di depan sel sebelum salah satu dari mereka mendorongnya kasar agar melangkah maju. "Wohoho~ Santai kawan. Aku tak melawan. Tapi Sasu-chan sedang sakit, tolong jangan terlalu kasar padanya." Aku mendengarnya bicara pada mereka, suaranya tenang dan santai. Aku heran mengapa mereka tidak memukul kepala si bodoh itu.

Maka di sinilah kami, sebuah ruangan besar dengan beberapa orang berdiri kaku, para tokoh masyarakat Konoha. Dan di sana berdiri orang terakhir yang ingin kulihat di detik-detik terakhir hidupku, ayah berdiri menatapku tanpa ekspresi. Aku menatap matanya, mencoba memberitahunya tanpa suara bahwa aku tak peduli. Aku bukan bonekanya lagi. Aku melirik Naruto, ia tersenyum padaku, mulutnya bergerak tanpa suara "Jangan takut. Kita akan melewatinya."

Aku ingin memberitahunya bahwa aku tak takut. Aku puas. Aku sudah terbebas dari belenggu ayahku. Aku pernah mencicipi dosa yang Naruto tawarkan padaku. Kini aku siap menyambut kematian yang akan sepenuhnya membebaskan aku dari sini.

"Pisahkan mereka." Desis ayah, kebencian dan hinaan nyata dalam dua kata itu.

Seseorang mendorongku kasar menuju tempat ayah, menjauh dari Naruto yang berkata, "Hei, setidaknya ramahlah sedikit pada orang sakit."

"Sasuke Uchiha," Seseorang mulai membacakan vonis. Jantungku berdetak cepat. Aku tak takut. Aku tak takut. Ku pandangi Naruto yang masih tersenyum padaku. "Atas dosa yang kau lakukan bersama Naruto Uzumaki, kau telah mencoreng nama baik dirimu sendiri, keluargamu, dan desa kecil kami, Konoha. Jika bukan karena permohonan keluargamu yang telah berjasa besar bagi desa ini, hukuman mati adalah yang terbaik untuk menyucikan dosa-dosamu yang tak termaafkan." Aku masih memandang Naruto yang juga masih tersenyum. Apa arti senyum itu? "Maka inilah hukuman yang harus kau jalani. Kau akan di kembalikan ke keluargamu yang akan memastikan kau keluar dari tanah Konoha dan tidak kembali lagi."

Otakku yang berkabut hanya lambat-lambat mendengar vonis itu. Yang ku ingin cuma menatap Naruto. Yang ku pedulikan hanyalah senyumannya padaku saat ini. Di sini, di hadapan semua orang yang menentang kami.

"Naruto Uzumaki," Jantungku makin berdegup kencang. Aku tak yakin apa penyebabnya. "Atas dosa yang kau lakukan bersama Sasuke Uchiha, kau telah mencoreng nama baik dirimu sendiri, dan desa kecil kami, Konoha. Mempertimbangkan seluruh jasamu sebagai guru, maka inilah hukuman yang harus kau jalanni. Kau akan di kembalikan ke ruang bawah tanah tempat kau akan di kurung selamanya agar kau merenungi segala perbuatan hinamu hingga ajal menjemputmu."

Senyum Naruto masih bertahan meski ia sempat terkejut saat aku berlari ke arahnya tanpa seorangpun sempat menahanku. "Tidak! Kalian tidak bisa melakukan ini!" Ku cengkeram kemejanya. "Kenapa kau masih tersenyum? Katakan sesuatu, Idiot! Lakukan sesuatu!" Untuk pertama kalinya sejak mereka menangkap kami, aku takut. Ku sadari sepenuhnya saat aku bergetar dalam pelukannya, rantai di pergelangan tangannya sangat mengganggu. "Lakukan sesuatu! Jangan biarkan mereka melakukan ini padaku. Pada kita!"

Seseorang berusaha memisahkan kami, kami bertahan sebisanya. Aku tak akan membiarkan mereka merenggut milikku. Naruto milikku! "Semua akan baik-baik saja, Sasu-chan. Baik-baik saja." Ia berbisik di telingaku.

Ia terus berkata begitu sementara orang-orang makin keras memisahkan kami. Ku tatap wajahnya yang masih terus tersenyum sampai mereka berhasil membawanya pergi. Aku terpaku di tempatku, tak lagi memiliki kekuatan melawan tangan-tangan yang mencengkeramku. Boneka itu kembali tak bernyawa saat air mata akhirnya tak mampu ia tahan lagi. "Idiot… Kalau semua baik-baik saja… Kenapa kau menangis? Kenapa kau juga menangis, Naruto?"

- FIN -

* * *

><p>Review?<p> 


End file.
